


Cling

by thecookiemomma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, episode S02e03: Kame'e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno sees the pictures on the screen at the end of S2E3, and has a revelation.  It scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling

Cling

 

Danny gazed over at his lover as they watched the images play out on the screen. “You did this stuff?”

 

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Steve replied, but his eyes said, 'Yeah. I did it. Do it again, too, if they needed me to.' That scared Danny. Scared the shit out of him.

 

That night, they stripped off, taking their turns in the shower. The paperwork had numbed the feeling, but Danny couldn't get the images out of his head. When his lover returned, hair tousled from scrubbing with soap, Danny clung to him, dropping the damp towel to the floor, pushing him to the bed.

 

“Danno?” Steve began, wondering what was troubling him. “What's wrong, Danno?”

 

“What's wrong, he asks. What's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong, McGarrett. You – you did all that stuff. That was machine gun fire. That was rapid hail fire – no, no, rapid hellfire down on your head, and you just look at me with this look. This look that says ...” He couldn't even continue. Instead, he sprawled his body across Steve's, licking at his lips until the other man opened his mouth. He slid his tongue in, and began swirling it around, kissing him deeply.

 

When they broke for air, it was Steve who clung to Danny. “Oh, babe.” He sighed. “I did that stuff, yeah. But I was well-trained. And somebody has to. It's like what we do every day.”

 

“It's like what we do every day? How is that, Steven? Every day, we run through the city, and you drive like a maniac, and you blow doors up – oh, wait. I see your point. But this, this is not normal cop behavior, Steven. This is military, hard-core war stuff.” He laid his head down on Steve's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. “I just don't want to lose you, babe. He sighed.

 

“You won't, Danno. You won't.” Steve whispered, comforting him, running his hands along bare skin, the muscles tense from worry and stress.

 

“You can't make that promise.” Danno replied.

 

“You're right, brah. So, what we can do about it is make the most of the time we've got.” Steve hooked his leg around Danno's and then flipped them over. He started licking along his neck, nipping and nibbling softly.

 

Danno began a steady stream of words that both men knew didn't really mean anything; it was just his way of communicating with his lover. Interspersed between the meaningless phrases were deep groans. “Oh, yeah, babe. Just like that. Love you, Steven.”

 

Steve smiled into Danno's skin, and kept on going down, taking his cock into his mouth. He brought him to the edge of orgasm fairly quickly, then pulled off. He looked up at Danno's face, so wild and turned on, and grinned before swallowing him down again. He sucked a couple more times, swirled his tongue around and hummed, and it was enough to push Danny over the edge.

 

“Oh, so good. Now, what. You want me to give you a blow job, return the favor? Or you want inside? Because either sounds really good to me, babe. Really good.” Danno grinned, completely blissed out by the orgasm.

 

Steve chose the latter option, not saying a word, merely backing up and lifting one of Danny's legs. With practiced movements, he had Danny stretched and lubed in moments. He slid in, taking his time. “Listen, Danno. I've always known what I do is dangerous. Whether it's doing the SEAL stuff, or the Five-Oh stuff. I've always been one to take risks. But they're calculated risks, and I know what I'm doing, okay?” He paused between words, the exertion of fucking his lover taking his breath away. “But here, now? I'm one hundred and ten percent yours. I'm all here. I'll give this all I've got, okay? You don't need to worry about messing this up, because we've got it so good, baby. We've got it ...” He grunted and lifted Danno just a little higher, aiming to hit the spot that felt so good for him.

 

“You talk too much, McGarrett.” Danno grinned up at him, fully aware of the irony of his words. “C'mon, baby. Oh, yeah.” He reached up, grasping a hold of Steve's arms. “Let it go. I'm here.” Steve thrust a few more times, and shuddered to a stop, entering his own bliss.

 

“Shut up, Danno.” Steve grumbled good-naturedly. “Now, c'mon. Let me clean us up, and then we need to sleep. The governor wants a briefing on the case in the morning.”

 

“I hate those briefings,” Danno began, but it was only a token protest. He was already half-asleep. “Where are you, McGarrett?”

 

“Right here. Calm down, okay?” Steve cleaned them up, then tossed the washcloth into the hamper. “There. Now. Scoot over so I can ...” With a little bit of effort, he arranged them both, then sighed in contentment as Danno wrapped his arms around him, and nuzzled in close.

 

“Night, you big lunk.”

 

“Goodnight, Danno.”

 

And wrapped up together, they fell asleep.


End file.
